The Mystery that is Sam Puckett
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: Sam's been falling behind on school work so Principle Franklin assigns her a study partner who turns out to be Freddie, but while they work together Freddie learns some things about Sam that he didn't before. Will this cause him to change his mind about the blonde headed trouble maker? or will it scare him further away. My first shot at Seddie.
1. Chapter One: Study Partner

**A/N: **

**I thought I'd give writing an Icarly story a try seeing as I've only done Victorious so far, so I hope you like it. **

**It's my first go at Seddie, so go easy on me :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Icarly**

* * *

**Chapter One: Study partner**

* * *

Sam Puckett was sitting across from her principle with her feet on his desk and occupying a bored expression on her face.

"Look, Sam You really need to get your grades up… otherwise you'll have to go to summer school and if that doesn't work repeat this year" Principle Franklin told her, hearing this Sam sat up straight and removed her feet from the desk

"I can't!" Sam complained

"I thought you'd say that, so that's why I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt… I know you can do it, I'm assigning you a study partner" Principle Franklin said

"Fine! Who's the unfortunate person who has to tutor me?" Sam asked, Principle Franklin smiled at the blonde trouble maker.

"Freddie Benson!" He told her, Sam's mouth flew open at the mention of her Ex-Boyfriends name. Could he be serious?

"What? No, can't it be someone else? What about Carly? Maybe that geeky girl in my science class? how about Gibby? Anyone but Freddie!" Sam suggested

"No, Carly would do all the work and you'd lounge around doing nothing… Carly's a smart girl but when it comes to you she lets you get away with a lot, you'd find a way to distract her as for Gibby, he's not in any academic classes, he has his own classes to deal with… Freddie is in nearly all academic classes and his grade point average is all A's" Principe Franklin explained

"So is Carly's" Sam pointed out

"That may be so, but I don't believe you'd get a lot of work done… besides I've already made up my mine, Freddie's your study partner… now get to class we don't want you falling behind even more now, do we?" Principle Franklin told her pointing to the door to his office. Sam had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Later on that day, Sam found herself standing outside Freddie's door with Carly right next to her.

"Sam, just knock on his door… he's in" Carly told her, while opening the door to her own apartment which was opposite.

"I'm scared" Sam admitted.

"Of what?" Carly asked, confused. Sam was her best friend and it was a very rare occurrence when she was scared. She was a tough tom-boy with a 'Don't care attitude'.

"I… Uh… still…" Sam started, not really wanting to finish her sentence.

"Do… you still like-like him?" Carly whispered, Sam nodded.

"Well… uh… that's something I didn't know" Carly said.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you… it's just… I didn't really want to tell myself" Sam admitted.

"I get it… but you do realise, you still have to go in there?" Carly pointed out, while Sam groaned

"I'm not going to" Sam said, Carly ran for the doorbell and hit it; she then spun to turn into her own place slamming the door behind her. Leaving Sam in the hall way alone.

"Hello, Sam… come in" Freddie said, as he opened his door.

"Where's your mum?" Sam asked, noticing they were alone.

"With her therapist" Freddie replied, causing Sam to laugh in hysterics.

"Hey! Don't laugh, that poor man has to deal with my mother for an hour… we should feel sorry for him" Freddie joked.

"You're right" Sam said, in-between giggles.

"Anyway… we should get some work done" Freddie said, giving Sam a chemistry book.

"Do we have to?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Freddie told her, as he turned the page for her.

"I can do that myself you know!" Sam said.

"Oh I know you _can _do it… it's that you _won't _do it" Freddie pointed out, Sam poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Can we take a break yet?" Sam asked, slamming her textbook shut.

"We've only been working for half an hour" Freddie pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's a record for me… pretty please?" Sam begged, using her best pouty face.

"Okay" Freddie agreed.

"Yay, so can I get a snack?" Sam asked, it was weird asking instead of just doing it but she felt she had to, of course ordinarily she wouldn't care but for some reason she did.

"Yeah, help yourself" Freddie said, but Sam was already rooting through his cupboards and making herself a sandwich.

"You want one?" Sam offered.

"No, thanks" Freddie said, he watched Sam work on her sandwich with so much concentration and he wondered how come she couldn't use that concentration on her school work as well?

"Sam" Freddie said when she plopped back on his couch beside him.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, looking up at him.

"So how come you don't try in school? I mean I know for a fact you're not stupid, so I really don't understand" Freddie said, moving back as if he thought that Sam would hurt him just for saying that but she didn't. She just sighed and shrugged her shoulders as if she'd given up or something.

"I don't know".

"Oh come of it, you do know… tell me!" Freddie demanded.

"Well it's because of Melanie" Sam admitted.

Melanie was Sam's twin sister, and up until a few months ago Freddie was convinced that Melanie didn't exist. He thought that Sam and Carly had been trying to prank him but a few months ago while he was still dating Sam he found an old picture of the two girls at the age of about 10, and that was enough proof for him to know she was real. He hadn't told Sam he had seen the picture, as it had been hidden in her room under her pillow when he had wondered in there one night to see what her bedroom looked like.

He had put the picture back and came downstairs not mentioning it again.

"What about Melanie?" Freddie asked, Sam sighed.

"Look, can we drop it? I don't want to talk about it" Said Sam.

"Okay, we'll drop it… shall we get back to work" Freddie suggested

"Yeah" Sam agreed opening her textbook once more.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's rather short, but the chapters will get longer :) **


	2. Chapter 2: she's Back

**A/N: Thank you to Lol and sedddieee for reviewing, and to **

**sedddieee: sorry about that, It's my first time writing an Icarly ****story so I must have got a little confused, I'm used to writing story's about Jade in victorious but Hopefully I'll get used to this soon**

**thanks for letting me know :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer- Icarly is not something I own**

* * *

**Chapter Two: She's back!**

* * *

Sam stared at the boy in front of her, for so long he had been the one she had convinced everyone she hated… she did a good job convincing him and everyone else yet she hadn't done very well at convincing herself. When they had started dating Sam tried to be what she thought he wanted her to be but the truth was she could never be anyone but herself. She was fine with that but still; she wanted him back in her arms.

"So the square root of 69 is…" Freddie quizzed her, as she leaned back in her seat and sighed heavily.

"I'm hungry" She complained, they were currently sitting in an empty classroom having spent the last 40 minutes of their lunch break studying much to Sam's pure annoyance.

"Fine, go get something to eat but we're continuing this after school" Freddie told her, as she started grabbing her things and making a beeline for the door.

"That's fine by me!" Sam said, as she left the room.

"Sam, I thought you were supposed to be studying with Freddie" Carly teased, as she approached their lockers.

"Yeah, well I decided I needed food" Sam said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So… how's it going, you know in a room alone with Freddie?" Carly asked, lowering her voice a little as she did so.

"It's awkward" Sam admitted, as she bit into a turkey sandwich she had in her locker.

"You know it's only awkward if you let it" Carly pointed out, one of the things that Sam both loved and found annoying was that Carly was always full of wisdom and she was almost always right!

"Yeah, yeah… whatever" Sam said, leaning against her locker and slowly sliding to the ground.

"Sam, what's up?" Carly asked her best friend. It was such a rare occurrence for Sam to look so broken like she did right now.

"She's back" Sam said, silently as she buried her head in her lap.

"Who's back?" asked Carly.

"Melanie!" Sam explained, and that was all she needed to say for Carly to understand that her best friend needed her now more than ever.

Sam didn't talk much about her family history just that her mum had, had a number of boyfriends and she wasn't around very much. Very few people knew about her twin Melanie, the only people Sam had ever told were Carly and Spencer. Freddie had found out later on but that was it.

Melanie was a sore spot for Sam. It wasn't that she hated her twin sister because she didn't and she couldn't it was just that they were so different. Sam got into trouble while Melanie was the teacher's pet. Melanie got straight A's while Sam's grades were a little below average. Their mother idolized her and when it came to Sam she felt like she didn't exist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carly asked, Sam just shook her head.

"No, can we just go to class?" Sam asked, Carly raised her eyebrows at her she was surprised that she wanted to go to class 10 minutes early but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

"Freddie, I don't feel like studying right now… can I just go home" Sam said, to Freddie at the end of the school day. They were currently standing by his locker and he searched in her eyes to look for something but all he found was sadness.

"Okay, how about I walk you home and we can get an ice-cream on the way?" Freddie suggested.

"I'm not a baby" was all that came out of the blonde's lips, while Freddie just rolled his eyes and went to shut his locker.

"I know but I was thinking we could study on the way, that way you're have a better chance at passing that history make-up test tomorrow" Freddie said, Sam groaned but agreed to let him walk her home but only if he paid for the ice-cream and let her get whatever she wanted, he agreed.

* * *

Freddie sat down on a bench in the pack where they had got their ice-cream from and grabbed Sam's arm, as to tell her she should sit. She tried to protest but seemed to change her mind when Freddie looked into her blue eyes.

"Sam, what's up?" asked Freddie.

"What makes you think something's up?" asked Sam.

"Because you haven't been acting yourself lately, so come on tell me... maybe I can help?" said Freddie, Sam groaned and looked at the ground not really feeling like sharing right now, but as she looked into his eyes she melted like chocolate on a sunny day and she had no choice but to tell him.

"Melanie's back" she said.

"Oh... well what's the problem?" said Freddie, not really understanding.

"The problem is that, now she's back I might as well not exist" Explained Sam.

"Don't be silly" said Freddie.

"I'm not, It's true" said Sam, "I knew you wouldn't understand, you've always been mummy's little boy!"

"Well that may be so, but the only way I can understand is if you tell me about it" Freddie pointed out.

"It's just that I'm sick and tired of hearing all about Melanie all the time. It's always Melanie did this, Melanie did that... whenever I do something right nobody notices... that's kind of why I get in trouble a lot" explained Sam.

"When did she get back? Wait why is she back? I thought she went to some fancy boarding school or something?" asked Freddie.

"I don't know like two days ago, and she hasn't told me... in fact she's hardly said a word since she got back... Ooh maybe she got kicked out?" said Sam, Freddie shook his head at her.

"Come on Sam, I know you two have some sort of sibling rivalry going on but she's still your sister so maybe you should be nicer?" suggested Freddie.

"I know you're right but... I can't help it, It's just that we used to be so close... despite our many differences, but then she went off to boarding school and that broke my heart Freddie" admitted Sam.

"I wasn't aware Sam Puckett had a heart" said Freddie causing Sam to punch him lightly in the arm.

"Hey!" said Sam.

"Sorry, it was a joke" Freddie defended himself, as he stood up and held out his hand to help Sam up which she took gratefully and followed him down the streets leading to her house.

* * *

"Thanks for today, Freddie" said Sam as they stood outside her front door, Freddie smiled at her.

"Hey, any time" He said, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach and make her feel on top of the world, he held out his arms for a hug and she took them gratefully sinking into the embrace. As they hugged Freddie couldn't help but smell her sweet shampoo which smelt like strawberries and it felt like coming home but almost as soon as he thought it he felt like it was wrong as Sam was no longer his and he wasn't sure if she would be ever again!

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school make sure you study for that history test... cos I don't want you failing on my watch" warned Freddie, Sam giggled at him.

"I promise" She said giving him her biggest and widest smile, he smiled back then turned to leave and she watched him walk away up until all she could see was a tiny dot in the far distance.

* * *

"Ooh, someone's happy" came a perkier version of her own voice as Sam let herself in. Melanie was standing in the hallway and looked as if she'd been watching Sam and Freddie outside that whole time.

"Hello, Melanie" greeted Sam, trying her best with a fake smile.

She headed straight to the kitchen for some food, but it was a pointless task as Sam knew her mum hardly ever shopped so the cupboards were always empty, except for the few objects such as the essentials.

"I made cakes" Melanie told her, opening the fridge and handing Sam a box filled with fat cakes.

"You made these?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I remembered how much you used to love them... and well at school I learned how to make them, they are pretty simple actually" Melanie explained.

"What happened to that school anyway? Why'd you leave?" asked Sam.

"It's a long story" Melanie said.

"Okay, but just because you're back doesn't mean you can win me over with Fat cakes... It's a start but not good enough" Sam told her, coldly.

"I get it" Melanie said.

"Good" Sam said, Melanie watched her sister eat the cakes.

"Any good?" She asked, Sam nodded.

"Good!" Said Melanie "Look Samantha, I uh..."

"Please don't call me Samantha" Sam interrupted.

"Sorry, it's just... I could really use a friend right now" Melanie admitted, Sam watched her identical twin closely and in an instant she knew she was just as broken as Sam herself was. That was when she crumbled and went to hug her sister.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Let me know if you spot any mistakes I missed, and I hope you liked this chapter? **

**Also what do you think went on with Melanie's school? I have an Idea, but It'll be really cool to hear yours as well :) **


	3. Chapter 3: A whole lot of confusion

**A/N: Thank you to: **

**Idance- It wasn't my intention to make Sam Occ but, if she is it's only because she's feeling a little depressed, I'll work on it. **

**shelosthermind- I have a pretty good idea in my head but if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know :) and as for Sam and Freddie, it's going to happen soon :) **

**sedddieee, Awww- Thank you :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Icarly**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A whole lot of confusion**

* * *

The next day Freddie waits by the entrance of Ridgeway School for Sam to arrive, but with 10 minutes until the school day officially starts there's no sign of her.

"Have you seen Sam?" Freddie asks, Carly as she walks inside and heads for her locker. Carly turns to face her friend with a confused expression on her face.

"I was going to ask you that same question" admitted Carly, Freddie checks his watch anxiously.

"She has a history test in less than ten minutes" He explains.

"Oh… well I'm sure she'll be here" Carly reassures him, just as a loud bang sounds and they turn to see Sam storming inside and heading straight for her locker.

"Where have you been Sam? We were supposed to meet early to go over the test, before it starts" Freddie says, part annoyed part relieved that she wasn't going to miss her test.

"I overslept" Sam explains, with a bored expression on her face.

"Well did you revise last night?" Freddie asks, Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure that's what I did" says Sam.

"We don't have time for games, Sam" Freddie tells her.

"Relax… Benson, I revised… jeez do you have no faith in me?" Sam says, just as the bell goes of letting them know they have five minutes to get to class.

"I have to get to class... But you guys are coming over tonight, right? For Icarly" Says Carly, rushing to get to her English class.

"Yeah" Sam says, while heading to the class room her make up test is being held.

"Good luck Sam" Says Freddie, Sam responds by giving him a thumbs up then heads inside.

* * *

Later on that day Carly and Freddie find themselves anxiously waiting for Sam again.

"Where is she? The show starts in five minutes" Carly says nervously as she paces the room, but again she swallows her words as Sam enters the room just seconds after she doubted her.

"You better not make a habit of this" Freddie warns, as Sam just shrugs her shoulders and takes her place next to Carly facing the Camera.

"5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie says.

"I'm Carly" says Carly.

"And I'm Sam" Sam says.

"And this is Icarly" they say together in unison.

* * *

"Sam what's going on?" Carly asked, her when they were alone after they had finished recording Icarly.

"Nothing" Lied Sam, but the lie was pointless because Carly could read her like a book. Sam guessed that was both the best and worst thing about best friends.

"Don't lie Sam" Carly warned, Sam sighed.

"Okay, fine I'm not okay… but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it" Sam admitted.

"Okay, well don't you think you should talk to Freddie? He's in agony, trying to figure out what's up with you" Carly told her.

"I wasn't aware He cared" admitted Sam

"Come on Sam; of course he cares… just promise me, you'll talk to him? Or at least tell him how you feel" Carly said.

"Do I have to? I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way?" said Sam.

"Then he doesn't, you'll be fine" Carly reassured her.

* * *

Sam knocked on Freddie's door after leaving Carly's and waited for someone to answer it, but she was disappointed to see Mrs Benson, Freddie's mom answer the door.

"What do you want?" Mrs Benson asked, she didn't really like Sam that much.

"Is Freddie in? I need to ask him a… maths question" Sam lied, but Mrs Benson seemed to believe her as she was calling for Freddie and in seconds he was standing in front of her.

"What's up Sam?" He asked

"I… haven't been myself lately… and I don't know why but I actually care what you think… I" Sam mumbled.

"What exactly are you trying to say Sam?" He asked.

"Nothing… just, go easy on me okay? I know I irate you and stuff, so please don't give up on me just yet" Sam said.

"What makes you think I'm going to give up on you?" Freddie asked, Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"You did before" She whispered, but he barely heard what she said. She walked away and headed for the lift, she needed to get as far away from here as possible.

"Sam... Wait" Freddie called, grabbing her wrist to stop her from getting any further. She could have pulled away from him, she could have flipped him over yet she didn't she just stood there waiting for him to speak.

"You… left your jacket at mine last time you were here, let me go get it for you" Freddie said, Sam sighed… is that all he wanted? To return a jacket?

"Here" He said, handing her a jacket she recognised as Freddie's not hers.

"Umm, Freddie this is yours… I gave it back, remember?" Sam said, confused.

"I know, but well you used to wear it more than I did and well I felt it rightfully belonged to you" Freddie told her, she looked at him and at the jacket.

"Uhh… thanks I guess" She said, starting for the lift again.

"No, prob… I'll come over tomorrow" Freddie told her.

"Uhh, what for?" Sam asked.

"To study" He explained.

"But it's a Saturday" Sam said, she was not in the least bit happy to study!

"I know, I'll see you at 12pm…. Oh look here's your lift, bye" Freddie said, Sam entered the lift confused. What had just happened?

* * *

Sam decided to let this one go and caught a cab back to her place, where once again her sister was waiting for her in the hallway.

"You've got to stop doing that, Melanie!" Sam told her, as she hung her coat up in the hallway.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you… I've missed you so much!" Melanie told her.

"Yeah, well that's your fault isn't it" Sam snapped.

"Why are you so bitter Sam?" Melanie asked.

"I'm not, I'm just not as upbeat and goody-goody like you are" Sam said.

"I'm not as goody-goody, as you think I am" Melanie said, looking quite ashamed with herself.

"Oh yeah? Explain" Sam demanded

"That school I went to, well they kicked me out" Melanie explained, Sam's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I knew it! Why'd you get kicked out?" Sam asked.

"I got in a fight with some girl… it doesn't matter, I'm back now that's all that matters… in fact I'm going to enrol in ridgeway…" Melanie explained and Sam's face dropped.

"You can't do that, you'll ruin my reputation if they find out I have a good girl for a sister" Sam said.

"Don't be silly, Sam it'll be fun… nobody will be able to tell us apart, it will be so much fun!" Melanie said excitedly.

"That's not what _I _consider fun!" Sam said, Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Come on… please" Melanie begged, it was Sam's turn this time to roll her eyes at Melanie but there was no point in protesting as Melanie had already won, she always did!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? there is more to Melanie's story so that isn't it. **

**Review please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Spanish words

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I've been a little stuck on this one so this was all I came up with, I hope you like it anyway. **

**Thank you for the reviews; **

**AwwwI: I'm not sure what you mean by Seddie Arc, so I can't answer that question until I know what it means. sorry :/**

**sedddieee: That's okay, and I noticed that and I have changed it now, and you had it right the first time your not dumb. **

**hejk12345: Thank you :)  
**

**Guest: Thank you**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you :) **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Spanish words**

* * *

The next morning Sam awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, she slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to find Melanie cooking breakfast.

"Sam, you're up. I made you breakfast, it's that Bolivian bacon that you love so much" Melanie explains happily, as she turns down the heat and fills up two plates.

"You got Bolivian bacon?" Sam asks, excitedly. It was her favourite kind.

"Yeah, well I remembered how much you loved it before" Melanie admitted.

"Well thanks" Sam said, but with a more hostile tone.

"You're welcome, so do you have any plans today?" Melanie asked; as she set down a plate in front of Sam and switched off the oven before sitting down to eat hers.

"Not much just studying with Freddie" Sam said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you… do you like Freddie?" Melanie asked, cautiously as she was scared her sister would bite her head off for asking the question.

"He's all right" Sam shrugged.

"No, I mean like-_like _him" Melanie explained, catching Sam off guard.

"No… Why. What would make you think that?" Sam asked, her face going paler.

"I'll take it as a yes then?" Melanie chuckled, at her twin's attempt at hiding the truth.

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked, starting to worry.

"No, it's just I'm your sister so I know when you're lying" Melanie admitted.

"Do you like Freddie?" Sam asked Melanie, as she thought back to the time when Melanie came to visit and went on a date with him.

"No, I don't" Melanie told her.

"But what about that date you guys went on?" Sam asked, feeling a little jealous.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you the whole night, he actually thought I was you so I figured that he wasn't for me besides he's not really my type any-more" Melanie admitted.

"What is your type?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… Your friend Gibby's kind of cute" Melanie said, Sam shivered.

"Gibby? Ew, you like Gibby?" Sam asked.

"Well not as much as you clearly like Freddie but he's okay." Melanie admitted.

"I can't believe you like Gibby, that's too weird. I mean not that there is anything wrong with Gibby aside from the fact that he's Gibby but still… Gibby?" Sam said, still not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Can we stop talking about Gibby and get back to you? When are you going to tell Freddie you like him?" Melanie asked.

"I'm just not" Sam sighed.

"Why not?" Melanie asked, not really seeing a reason why Sam shouldn't tell him.

Sam thought about it for a few minutes, she hadn't really thought about it herself but now that she did a whole bunch of scenarios were finding their way inside her head. If she told him, he could find it awkward and not want to help her study anymore or worse quit Icarly because he feels uncomfortable. Or maybe he'd laugh at her?

No matter how many times she thought about it the main concern was what they had been talking about before they broke up in the elevator.

* * *

"_If you get a little more normal" Freddie had said. _

"_Or you get a little more abnormal" Sam had added._

* * *

That was what was needed if their relationship should work again, either she needed to be normal of he needed to be abnormal. The way things were going right now she didn't think that either was going to happen. Sam opened her mouth to answer melody but the bell rang before she had a chance to utter a single word.

"Oh, that must be Freddie… and I'm in my pyjamas can you answer the door while I get dressed?" Sam asked, before running up the stairs.

"Hi, Freddie" Melanie said, opening the front door.

"Sam's just getting dressed" Melanie explained, as Freddie followed her into the living room.

"Okay" Freddie said, smiling.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Melanie offered.

"No thanks" Freddie said.

* * *

Sam made her way to the living room having changed into her good jeans, and a baggy T-shirt.

"Hey, Fredword what we studying today?" Sam asked casually slipping next to him on the couch.

"Umm, I was thinking we could go over some Math's questions then maybe we could see how your Spanish is?" Freddie offered.

"Can we start with Spanish? Math's is soo boring" Sam said, Freddie nodded and picked up a Spanish book.

"Hola, Sam. ¿cómo estás hoy?" Freddie said, in a Spanish accent.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Sam said.

"No Sam, reply in Spanish" Freddie told her.

"Oh sorry…" Sam said, her cheeks turning red as she took her textbook and looked up the correct way to reply in Spanish.

"Estoy bien. ¿cómo estás?" Sam replied.

"Eso es mejor, ahora me hacen una pregunta" Freddie said, it took a while for Sam to understand what he had said. (That's better, now ask me a question).

"Muy bien. ¿cree usted que tal vez podríamos intentarlo de nuevo?" The words seemed to roll off of Sam's tongue so easily that at first she hadn't realised what she said.

"Umm… try again with what?" Freddie asked in English this time, and Sam's cheeks went bright red.

"Nothing… umm, shall we grab something to eat? I'm starving" Sam lied, trying to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I put a little Spanish in there, I got it of Google translator so if it's wrong I'm sorry :/ **

**but that was Sam almost asking Freddie to try again. **


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, for ages I was stuck on this story and I still am a little, **

**I will try and update more, and I'm sorry that this is a little short :) **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Confession**

* * *

Sam couldn't believe what she had just said, she was lucky she hadn't gone and said something else. She had nearly said (In Spanish) "Do you want to try again, with us I mean. Because I can't get you out of my head and I miss you, like way too much".

Luckily though she had stopped at "Do you want to try again" otherwise she could be left looking stupid and her cheeks would have gone completely red.

She wasn't even sure he felt the same way. What if he still liked Carly? He had been showing signs of it but Sam couldn't be sure. What if he kept the crush on Carly for a long time and then what would she do? She didn't want to be anybody's second choice. But it hurt.

"Sam are you okay? You've not said a word since we left your house and you usually can't shut up" Freddie said, the last part intending to be a joke but the blonde had gone completely red.

"Oh... Sorry I was just thinking" Sam explained.

"About what? Lately you've looked like something's bothering you... Wanna talk about it?" Freddie asked.

"No... I don't" Sam said.

"So there is something bothering you?" Freddie asked.

"Uh... No" Sam lied, but Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"Come on Sam... You can tell me" Freddie said. It seemed Sam had nothing to say as for a few minutes she was quiet.

"I love you!" Sam blurted out, shocking both Freddie and herself.

She stared at the ground for a minute instantly regretting her words.

"You love me?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded without giving him eye contact.

Sam felt Freddie's hand on her chin as he lifted her head so he could look straight into her eyes. In this instant Sam felt vulnerable and she hated that, but all of her worries disappeared as Freddie's lips were on hers. She felt sparks fly inside as she kissed him. It was like the first time all over again, except this time it lasted longer than a few seconds and after what seemed like forever they came apart gasping for air.

"Are Tutors supposed to kiss their students?" Sam joked, in which Freddie chuckled to.

"I love you too, Sam" Freddie admitted. Sam looked him in the eyes as if searching for something. He seemed sincere; she thought she could trust him.

"Really?" Sam asked unsure, Freddie pulled her closer to him and captured her lips in his once more.

"Does that answer your question, Sam?" Freddie asked, Sam nodded.

"So does this mean?" Sam asked.

"That we are together now? Yeah, I think it does" Freddie said.

* * *

After the confession Sam felt a little better, and she really hoped that all of her insecurities would die soon as she was determined to make this relationship work this

time, and if it didn't then well she'd have to deal with it but at least she tried. that's what she kept telling herself the entire day as she tried to stay confident about

this new relationship with Freddie.

"So what happened?" Melanie asked when Sam came home later that day.

"I told him I love him" Sam admitted, Melanie's face lit up as she reached over to hug her sister.

"That's great Sam, I'm happy for you. what did he say?" Melanie asked.

"That he loved me too" Sam admitted.

"That's great!" Melanie beamed.

"I-I don't know" Sam said, looking down at the floor like a lost puppy.

"Why not Sam?" Melaniwe asked, confused.

"Because... I don't know, what it doesn't work out?" Sam asked.

"Then at least you tried" Melanie pointed out.

"But... I'm scared" Sam admitted.

"Maybe he is too, have you ever thought about that?" Melanie asked.

Sam thought about it for a minute, maybe Melanie was right? maybe Freddie was scared too.

"I guess he could be" Sam said.

"Well then, why don't you talk about it with him?" Melanie suggested.

"Okay, I will" Sam agreed.

* * *

**A/N: So this is mainly a filler chapter, and I'm still not entirely happy with it, so please review and let me **

**know what you think :) **


End file.
